28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick
Derrick was Clint Harris' best friend and a member of an illegal expedition into Great Britain. Biography Derrick was a journalist, like his good friend Clint Harris. At one point he was embedded in Iraq, but he and his crew were separated from their unit by another journalist. Derrick and his team were found and captured by the Crescent Jihad Faction the next day, and Derrick's entire team was executed in front of him. Derrick was found and rescued by his unit before he could be killed, but was left with a phobia of going on perilous reports due to his experiences as a hostage. ''28 Days Later (comic series)'' During the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus in Great Britain, Clint found Derrick in a pub, and convinced him to go to London with him to investigate the origins of the Rage Virus. Clint and Derrick then went to JFK Airport to get a plane from there to Stansted. A military guard there aggressively tried to confiscate Derrick's camera, but was distracted when a stampede occurred, allowing Clint and Derrick to get onto their plane. During the journey, Derrick noticed several FBI agents and CDC scientists on the plane, when it was diverted to Frankfurt, Germany. Clint and Derrick stayed in Germany for a while, before travelling to Berck, France, over a month and a half, where they met up with Clint's old friend, Major Sanders. Sanders told Clint and Derrick what he knew about the Infection, and took them to a military research facility in Newport on the Isle of Wight to see how the Rage Virus infects and takes over its hosts. He showed Clint and Derrick Ahmed Karzaii - an Iraqi insurgent and a member of the same faction that captured and executed Derrck's friends in Iraq - being injected with the Rage Virus as an experiment, before Clint and Derrick were forced to return to France when the scientist performing the experiment was accidentally infected. At a French pub, Clint and Derrick discussed what had happened at the research facility: Clint was somewhat disgusted at what the military were doing there, while Derrick was less empathetic. Clint then read a newspaper about the "Manchester Three", and decided to go to one of them to guide him and Derrick on an expedition into quarantined Britain. Some months later, Clint and Derrick, with an assembled team, travelled to Norway, where Selena agreed to guide them back into Britain. Selena and Derrick took an instant disliking to each other. Clint planned to travel via helicopter to Sumburgh on the Shetland Islands, where a boat would pick the group up and take them to mainland Scotland, and from there, they could make their way across Britain to London. But while they were flying towards the Shetland Islands, an air attack by the US Army forced them to land nine miles from Sumburgh. When the group realised that the Rage Virus had spread to the Islands, they took refuge from the Infected in a hotel. Clint and Derrick devised a plan to go out into the hotel car park, hotwire a van, and use it to drive to Sumburgh. Selena and Derrick then went out into the car park, which was swarming with Infected, and Derrick hotwired a van while Selena held the Infected off. Derrick rammed the van through the hotel doors, and the group narrowly escaped aboard. Derrick then drove the group to Sumburgh, but they found that it was getting dark and that their boat wouldn't arrive until dawn, so the group decided to hold up in a pub for the night. There, while Randall, Trina and Acorn played Texas Hold'em Poker, Selena and Derrick sorted their differences out over a drink and began to warm up to one another. Minutes later, an Infected attacked and infected Hirsch, forcing Selena to hack both of them to death for the group's safety. Selena then ordered the horrified group to prepare for an attack by more Infected. The Infected eventually came, but the group were able to hold the first wave off. Derrick then saw their boat arrive, and he and the group abandoned the pub and made a run for the boat, using molotov cocktails to kill the pursuing Infected. The group escaped onto the boat, which then left Shetland moments before the Infected could follow the group aboard. However, while the boat was travelling to the mainland, an American jet came and blew it up, killing everyone onboard except Derrick, Clint and Selena; and Derrick's retinas were burnt out by the explosion, permanently blinding him. After Clint, Selena and Derrick met up, they swam to shore and set up camp, and Selena tried to treat Derrick's wounds. The next morning, an attack by two Infected forced Clint, Selena and Derrick to take refuge in an abandoned rural house for the night, where Derrick suddenly fell sick from an infection in his wounds. Clint and Selena used cold medicine to keep Derrick's fever down and help him sleep. That night, as Derrick slept, he had a nightmare of when he was a hostage of the Crescent Jihad Faction in Iraq. The next day, Clint and Selena took the ill Derrick into a village and slept for the night in the back of a pickup truck. Despite it being wrecked by a horde of Infected during the night, the group were able to hotwire the van with Derrick's instructions, and drove it to Kate's safehouse outside of Halkirk. Kate agreed to take Derrick in while Clint and Selena went to Halkirk for antibiotics. While Kate and her group awaited Clint and Selena's return, Gordon cared for Derrick more than Kate, and when Kate decided to kill a sleeping Derrick when Clint and Selena failed to return, Cameron talked her out of it. That night, Clint, Selena and Douglas returned and gave Derrick antibiotics for his wounds. By the next day, Derrick fully recovered and he, Clint and Selena prepared to resume their journey to London. A reluctant Selena also allowed Douglas to come with them. During the journey, Derrick and the group avoided being found by a CIA squad led by Captain Stiles, and a squad of Black Ops soldiers. The group took refuge in a secluded hut in the woods for the night, but when a forest fire came, Derrick and the group were forced to flee into the woods, pursued by dozens of Infected fleeing the flames. Just when the group were about to be overwhelmed, they were saved and then captured by the Black Ops soldiers, who took them back to their camp and detained them. While the group were in detainment, Derrick warned Clint and Selena that as the soldiers had not asked them anything, it was unlikely that they planned to keep them alive. When Douglas was taken away and infected as an experiment, Derrick, Clint and Selena decided to try and escape the camp. A soldier came to take Clint and Derrick to Dr. Billingsworth, but Clint and Selena were able to restrain him while the blind Derrick, with Selena's coordination, shot and killed the soldier. The trio then escaped, and Clint and Derrick went to the edge of the camp to meet Selena there. The trio escaped the camp in a Humvee as it was wiped out by the forest fire and hundreds of Infected. Clint, Derrick and Selena subsequently abandoned the Humvee the next day, and an intense argument ensued between Selena and Derrick over Douglas' fate, before Clint found a deserted sportscar which the trio decided to drive to London. But on the way, the group lost the sportscar when it fell down a collapsed part of a bridge, so they continued on foot. They arrived in Inverness, and after stocking up on food and vitamins from a local shop, they decided to commandeer a train from the local train station to continue on their journey. Clint was able to start the train with Derrick's instructions, but Selena discovered that the train was swarming with Infected, so the group locked themselves in the driver cart and the first passenger cart. Derrick realised that one of them would have to stay behind in the first driver cart to separate it (and the other carts which were filled with Infected) from the driver cart. Derrick volunteered to stay behind, despite Clint's strong objections. He whispered "thank you" in Selena's ear before locking himself in the passenger cart and separating it from the driver cart Clint and Selena were in. The Infected then broke into the cart Derrick was in, and presumably killed him. Captain Stiles later found Derrick's remains in the train cart among the dead Infected. Derrick was also later seen in Selena's hallucination of the afterlife, playing darts. Personality Derrick was normally wisecracking and rude, but became more mature and serious when the situation called for it. He also had a brotherly bond with Clint Harris, and his experiences as a hostage in Iraq caused him to both experience nightmares, and develop a prejudice of Arabians. Derrick initially disliked and was rude to Selena, but later came to respect and understand her. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later comic characters Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters